nopixelfandomcom-20200215-history
Reid Dankleaf
Reid Dankleaf is a character role-played by 0Reed. General Description Reid Dankleaf has multiple scars on his face, inflicted after being shoved face-first into rotating helicopter blades by Vladimir Raven. Background In the Old Server, Reid held title of both Chief of Police, and Mayor. In the New Server, Reid is a "shitlord" criminal. He has claimed that he is the biological son of both BCSO Sheriff Travis Tribble, and BCSO Undersheriff Rocko Colombo. He has no morals or ethics, and feels no guilt when hurting people. He has worked hard to break his addiction to meth, but it will always be his weakness. Currently spending most of his time mentoring Ryan Parker. The Lost MC Reid Dankleaf holds the rank of Sergeant at Arms in the [[Lost MC|'Lost MC']].''' Criminal Record * 51-50 x1 * Accessory to Robbery x5 * Animal Cruelty x1 * Assault x2 * Assault on a Peace Officer x3 * Assault with Deadly Firearm x2 * Assault with Deadly Weapon x15 * Attempted First Degree Murder x1 * Attempted Manslaughter x2 * Attempted Murder x5 * Attempted Second Degree Murder on a Peace Officer x20 * Battery x1 * Battery on a Peace Officer x8 * Brandishing non Firearm x5 * Burglary x2 * Contempt of Court x1 * Criminal Possession of Government-issued Firearm x2 * Criminal Possession of Government-issued Taser x1 * Criminal Possession of a Firearm 1 x43 * Criminal Possession of a Firearm 2 x39 * Criminal Threats x4 * Criminal Use of a Firearm x23 * Disobeying a Peace Officer x7 * Disorderly Conduct x1 * Driving On The Wrong Side of The Road x2 * Driving While Intoxicated x1 * Driving on a Suspended/Revoked License x5 * Escaping Custody x1 * Evading x16 * Failure to Obey Traffic Control Devices x11 * Failure to Stop x3 * False Reporting x2 * Felony Possession of Cocaine x2 * Felony Possession of Crack Cocaine x2 * Felony Trespassing x1 * First Degree Speeding x5 * Hit and Run x1 * Illegal U-turn x1 * Impersonating a Peace Officer x1 * Jaywalking x1 * Joyriding x20 * Kidnapping x27 * Misdemeanor Possession of Cocaine x3 * Misdemeanor Possession of Controlled Dangerous x13 * Misdemeanor Possession of Crack x13 * Misdemeanor Possession of Marijuana x6 * Negligent Driving x3 * Obstruction of Justice x2 * Operating a Motor Vehicle Without Proper Identification x3 * Petty Theft x3 * Possession of a Silencer / Suppressor x1 * Possession of a Stolen Identification x6 * Receiving Stolen Property in the Third Degree x2 * Reckless Driving x2 * Reckless Evading x40 * Removed Weapons License x5 * Resisting Arrest x38 * Riot x1 * Robbery x39 * Second Degree Speeding x4 * Tampering With a Vehicle x2 * Third Degree Speeding x5 * Trespassing x2 * Unauthorized Operation of an Off-Road Vehicle x1 * Unlawful Imprisonment x14 * Vandalism x2 * Vandalism of Government Property x5 '''Drivers License: 7 points (Valid) Quotes * "ARRRJGKGJJJG!" - when Raven shoved him face first into rotating helicopter blades * "Hellooo, Reid Dankleaf here, currently lockpicking a car!" - cheerfully answering the phone, while lockpicking a car. * "It’s like drinking alien semen; no, thank you." - about drinking aloe vera. * "It's crowbar season, cuh!" - after hitting numerous cops with a crowbar from his bike. Fun Facts *"Reed" is the old spelling of the character, but was deleted for having too much money. "Reid" is the new/current spelling on his Citizen ID, as two characters within the city cannot have the same spelling/name. Reid Moments * Reid is robbed by a dog with an Uzi. * Raven pushes Reid into helicopter blades. Gallery reed2.png bMjwtUl.png 8H7ExTH.png Reid.png Reed.png Reidnew1.png|New Look Reiddankleaf.png ReidWinter.png|Reid winter outfit Category:Male Category:Characters